Protection of the Prophets
by ERDE-RMASEE
Summary: The story of 3 elites gaurding 4 prophets from 8 humans


ïïïïïïïïïïï ïïï ïïïï ïïïïïïïï

ïïïºïï¡ï²ï´ï¥ï²ï ïï¡ï´ï¥ï³

After losing the Unyielding Heriophant along with 350 ships some of the high ranking prophets including the Prophet of Truth decided to go to a low profile base on reach and rethink their attack plan on Earth.

Some of the best Elites were there to guard the base. Erde Rmasee who was the leader of the group carried a covenant sniper rifle, a plasma rifle and a plasma sword. He had chosen the two other guards to help protect the base with him. The first elite he chose to guard it was Obma Kajamee. He was a scout. He carried a plasma rifle and a needler and a pair of binoculars. He usually drives a banshee. The last elite is named Idal Kalasee. He carries a carbine and a needler. He usually pilots a ghost and the Anti-Aircraft gun.

Some of the best Marines had heard about this meeting and went to go check it out. Leading them into battle is of course Master Chief and Cortana. Two sergeants were going along Sergeant Johnson and Banks. Johnson carried an assault rifle and grenades. Banks took a battle rifle and a SMG. Five Marines went with them. Josh Latham who took a sniper rifle and a pistol. Sid Stewart, who took a shotgun and grenades. Chris took a Jackhammer and a SMG. Shyam took a battle rifle and a pistol. Ben took a shotgun and a lot of extra ammo.

While Obma was patrolling in his banshee he saw the armored pelican and decided to go back to the base and tell Erde about the alien dropship. On the way he opened a COM channel to Erde and told him what he saw. Erde quickly told Idal to get in the AA gun and to fire on anything he saw that wasn't purple. When the pelican came into view he opened fire. Plasma hit the sides of the ship just inches away from the engine. After a few seconds of firing he set an engine ablaze. Erde took his sniper and charged up a shot once it was charged he took aim at the worthog and saw it was connected by a single wire and he shot at it and the worthog went flying to the ground. Then he saw Obma's banshee come into view and and he saw it fire at the pelican's engine and blow it out.

Pelican pilot Mike Roberts and co-pilot Seth Fisher struggled to keep the pelican in the air, dodge ground fire and shake the banshee all without dying with only 2 engines.

Erde charged up another shot, took aim at the cockpit and the pelican moved suddenly when Erde took his shot and hit the side of the cockpit killing the co-pilot.

Mike cursed under his breath as he saw his co-pilot slouched over the control panel in his own pool of blood. He heard an explosion and his HUD showed he had lost another engine. He noticed there wasn't any more ground fire so he guessed he was out of range so he decided to turn around to kill who ever was shooting at him.

As soon as he saw the AA gun he saw blue streaks of plasma headed straight for him. He swerved trying to dodge the plasma and stay in the air. He tried to shoot the Anti-Aircraft gun but in all the confusion he accidentally opened the rear doors giving the marines a chance to bring down the banshee Obma fired one shot at Shyam and hit him square in the chest then Obma turned away so he wouldn't be blown out of the air.

Since then Erde had another shot ready to fire this time he aimed at the pelican's last engine and he hit it so the pelican started to trail black smoke and lose altitude.

Mike checked his altitude meter and saw they were too low to bail out since the parachutes wouldn't have time to open. He yelled to the marines "Brace for impact!" A few seconds later they were a few feet from the desert plateau and Mike closed his eyes never too see daylight again as they hit the ground with a large explosion. The marines were smart enough to bail out a few feet from the ground before the explosion.

Obma landed his banshee and saw the smoke in the distance so he took out his binoculars and looked at the wreckage. He told Erde that he didn't see any survivors and volunteered to go look at it from his banshee, but Erde said no so Obma asked if they should get the prophets to a different place but Erde said no and told Idal to go check it out. Idal clicked on his shields and went down to his ghost. He went as fast as he could to the crash site since he was eager to kill any surviving humans. Once he got there he got out of his ghost and looked in the trench. He didn't see anything, then he saw something move in the corner of his eye and opened fire on it only to see that it was nothing.

The Master Chief and the other Marines were hiding in various spots of the trench. Then opened a COM channel to the others and said, "GO!" The Marines jumped up and saw the black armored Elite turn towards them and fire as the Marines fired toward the Elite. Gunshots echoed in the canyon walls.

Idal had his carbine in one hand and his needler in the other. He saw that his shield was almost gone and kept firing. He heard a loud bang and knew it was a sniper shot and saw his shields drop to zero. He shot about ten needles into a nearby Marine, Sid Stewart. The needles hit him in the chest and when the exploded they cut him in half and killed him instantly. He heard another sniper shot and ceased to exist. Erde knew that Idal had fallen when he heard the sniper shots and knew that the humans were more skilled than he thought. He decided to call in a phantom and rescue the Prophets. He walked into the room that held the Prophets and they asked in unison, "What is happening out there?" Erde replied, "Excellencies, a human ship came and although we destroyed the ship the humans survived. Idal has been killed and we are calling in a phantom to rescue you." "Very well", said the Prophets.

The Master Chief said to the Marines, "We have obviously found the Prophets and we have to take them alive." As he said this, a phantom flew overhead and Sargent Johnson picked up Sid's rocket launcher and fired at the phantom. It struck the cockpit. As soon as the pilot had realized what had happened, another rocket was on its way. The phantom exploded as it hit a fuel line. The co-pilot ejected but the pilot wasn't as fortunate. The co-pilot landed at the Covenant base. Erde went up to him and asked him his name. The red-armored Elite said, "I am phantom co-pilot Kesi Talanee." "As you can see we have a situation on our hands", said Erde. "We could use your help". Kesi replied, "I would but I am unarmed." "Then let's find you a weapon," said Erde. When they walked into the armory there wasn't much there. Erde saw four sniper rifles on the rack. He exchanged his sniper for a new one that had a full battery. All that was in the armory was a few spare plasma rifle batteries, ghost and banshee fuel and a few needles. Erde walked over to a rack that had a weapon that Kesi had never seen before. Erde took one and gave it to Kesi. He asked, "What's this?" Erde said, "An experimental new shotgun."

Obma had to go tell the Prophets the bad news. As he was about to go in the door, he heard a loud crack and he saw a white line travel over his shoulder. He knew immediately that they had a sniper and he immediately got down.

Sargent Johnson gave Josh a pat on the back and said, "Good shot. Now keep us covered while we go get that worthog. Banks, Ben – you're with me. Chris, take that ghost and escort us there. OK, let's go."

Obma yelled into the COM channel to get Erde over there. Erde was there with his sniper, took aim and fired at the ghost driver's head.


End file.
